As wireless networks become more common, various smart devices with wireless access functions are widely used. Interoperability of these smart devices may be achieved after their accessing into the wireless network. In a typical scenario, after a smart phone and a smart camera associated with the smart phone access into a wireless network respectively, a video image captured by the smart camera can be displayed in real time by the smart phone.
In the related art, when a user holds the smart phone in a conventional manner, a screen of the smart phone is in a vertical screen state. At this time, a length of the screen is less than a width of the screen. Since a length of the video image recorded by the smart camera is typically greater than a width of the video image, for example, a ratio between the length of the video image and the width of the video image is 16:9. If the entire video image is to be displayed in a screen in vertical state, it is necessary to compress the video image in a smaller window when the video image is displayed on the screen. If the video image is to be enlarged to fill the screen, the width of the video image may exceed the display width of the screen, and the user has to slide the screen left or right in order to view the video image outside the screen. Consequently, lots of touch operations are required for the user to watch the video image, which is inconvenient and resulting in a poor viewing experience.